The Most Important of My Life
by chachabye
Summary: Kuceritakan kepadamu tentang seseorang, dia bukan orang yang spesial. Tapi dialah yang mengisi tiga-perempat hidupku. Tapi perasaanku berkata lebih. Kan kukatakan bahwa kau begitu penting dalam hidupku. (Warning: Sho-ai, setokano)


**The Most Important of My Life**

**Rating : T+**

**Fandom : Kagerou Project/ Mekakucity Actors/ Kagerou Days © Jin/ Shizen no teki-P**

**Chara (Pairing) : Seto/Kano. Kousuke Seto (**_**sebagai pencerita**_**) , Shuuya Kano (**_**sebagai orang yang diceritakan**_**), **karakter lainnya turut diceritakan berdasarkan sudut pandang kehidupan antar kedua karakter utama

**Genre : **Karena ceritanya **fluffy**, jadi genrenya gak jauh-jauh dari **Friendship, angst, family, hurts, dan romance.**

**Warning: **Shounen-ai,Typos, rude words, kata-kata gahol bahenolz dan tidak ini bisa dibilang campursari antara spoiler dan fic.

** Ketentuan pembedaan penggunaan jenis teks:**

**BOLD : **Buat judul, nama orang, kata-kata yang waw (?)

_Italic : _Err buat kalimat/quotes orang pertama yang waw (?), author's comment

_**BOLD Italic: **_Buat Quotes yang waw (?) bukan orang pertama.

**NB :**_ Maaf style author emang aneh jadi sungkemnya plis __ ._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Aku selalu kagum kepadamu.._

_Tidak hanya dari mata kucingmu yang spesial, rambut pirangmu yang acak-acakan dan jambang yang memanjang di sebelah kanan, juga tubuhmu yang bisa disebut "mungil" untuk lelaki remaja berumur 16 tahun. _

_Aku juga rindu terhadap dusta-dustamu, tipu dayamu dan segala sesuatu yang engkau keluarkan dari buah bibirmu, yang seharusnya bukan seperti yang apa adanya._

_Tapi..._

_Aku rasa kamu tak akan pernah menyadarinya_

_Bahwa_

_Dirimu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku._

**Chapter 1: My first friend**

Berawal dari pertemuan pertama kita, di panti asuhan. Aku mencoba menyapamu dengan perasaan yang gugup. Karena dalam batinku, aku selalu merasa disiksa, diolok, dipermainkan. Namun, aku senang karena kamu membalas sapaku walau hanya dengan senyum yang tulus dan satu kata, "hai".

_Dan satu hal yang tidak aku sangka_

Ketika di tempat itu aku menyendiri, lalu menangis. Ada langkah kaki menghampiriku, aku kira langkah kaki itu datang untuk menyiksaku. Namun ternyata pemilik kaki itu adalah dirimu.

Kamu menurunkan badanmu, menghadap wajahku. Lalu kau memegang pipiku, lalu mencubitnya dan kau tersenyum dihadapanku. Aku merasa luluh, walau air mataku masih tidak bisa dibendung. Aku tau, kau mencoba untuk menghiburku. Kau menghapus air mataku. Lalu duduk disampingku, dan kau pun mencoba untuk membuka mulut

"Mengapa kau selalu menyendiri dan selalu menangis?"

"...K-karena. Aku ini **aneh**"

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh dari dirimu?"

Lalu aku menunjukkan mataku, serentak warna coklat terang mataku berubah menjadi warna darah manusia

"Dan karena ini, aku bisa tau apa yang ada di benakmu. Aku benci ini. Aku tidak suka kemampuan ini"

Kau tidak berekspresi apapun. Tapi aku tidak sangka, kau melakukan hal serupa denganku. Dan yang ada di pandanganku bukan dirimu lagi, melainkan sesosok kucing hitam.

Lalu kau bertanya kepadaku, "nah, sekarang apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kucing hitam? Kau sudah berubah wujud?"

"Tidak. Ini kemampuanku. Aku bisa menipu mata lawanku"

Aku tercengang

Selama ini, ternyata aku tidak sendirian

"Sekarang kau sudah tau kan? Ya. Bukan kau saja yang aneh"

"...Iya, aku tahu"

"Nah kalo begitu, kau tidak perlu merasa sendiri lagi. Ada aku. Jadi, berhentilah menangis"

Hatiku benar benar luluh, seumur hidupku, tidak pernah ada yang berkata begitu. Semua meremehkanku. Namun, manusia yang satu ini justru melakukan yang sebaliknya.

"Jadi, mari kita **berteman**" kata itu merupakan kata ter indah yang masuk ke saluran telingaku. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi saat ini? Siapa saja, tolong bangunkan aku.

"...Kau tidak akan menyiksaku kan?"

Tapi kau malah tertawa

"Menyiksa? Untuk apa? Aku saja tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi untuk apa aku menyiksamu?"

Lalu kau berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangan di hadapanku

Dengan senyum, dan air mata hangat karena rasa bahagia yang mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku membalas uluran tanganmu dan mengangkat tubuhku

"Ya! Terima kasih"

Kedua tubuh anak kecil ini berlari ke gedung panti asuhan dan tertawa bersama.

Kalau kamu bertanya, bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Maka aku akan menyamakan perasaanku dengan perasaan sepasang kekasih yang bertemu, saling mengecup dan melepas rindu selama puluhan tahun yang tidak bertemu.

Ya, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia

Karena akhirnya, aku punya seseorang untuk berbagi, untuk bersama, untuk bercanda tawa, untuk menangis bersama, untuk saling mengisi, ya, apa lagi kalau bukan seorang teman?

_Apalagi seseorang itu ternyata dirimu_

Yang kuketahui adalah seorang bocah pirang pemilik nama **Shuuya Kano**. 

**Chapter 2 : The Family**

**(A/N) :** _Kebanyakan sih ngambil tema Ayano no Kofuku Riron, tapi emang bener ya?!_ _Sok dibaca dulu atuh! _

Hari-hari kami telah berlalu. Kini saatnya berpisah

Tunggu, maksudku aku bukan harus berpisah dengannya!. Tapi aku harus berpisah dengan tempat dimana aku pertama kali berjumpa dengannya.

Ya, berawal karena ada seseorang datang. Dia mengobrol dengan penjaga panti asuhan kami, dia juga melirik beberapa anak yang ada di rumah kecil yang penuh dengan anak kecil berstatus yatim piatu ini.

Aku rasa dia melihatku dengan penuh seksama. Untung saja, sepertinya Shuuya juga. Tapi bukan cuma kami, gadis kecil berambut hijau itu kurasa juga akan diambil olehnya. Semua itu aku ketahui berkat kemampuan yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan ini.

Namun aku menghela nafas lega, kukira aku akan sendiri lagi.

Dengan menaiki sebuah kendaraan beroda empat milik pria dewasa itu, aku memandang kembali gedung kecil tempat dimana aku ditampung selama ini, setelah aku berada di ambang batas hidup dan mati.

Aku bertekad, tempat ini sudah masuk ke lembaran kenangan di hati.

Kami bertiga di mobil tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Sepertinya semuanya benar-benar was-was, seperti apa tempat tinggal baru kami nanti? Bagaimana dengan penghuninya? Bisakah kami berinteraksi? Setumpuk rasa ingin tahu sudah melekat di ingatan. Wajar saja jantung ini tidak bisa berhenti berdetak. Bahkan Shuuya yang selama ini banyak berbicara padaku, kini dia benar-benar mengunci rapat bibirnya.

Tapi, kurasa benakku berkata salah.

Shuuya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, berbicara dengan sangat pelan

"Kousuke?"

"A-ada apa Shuuya? Kamu mengagetkanku..."

"Hehehe maaf maaf~ tapi... Apa kamu setakut itu?"

"T-takut? Aku sih... Bukan takut. Hanya saja... Aku sedikit gugup..."

Mendengar itu, dia langsung menepuk bahuku dengan pelan.

"Jangan gugup gitu dong! Mungkin hal ini pertanda baik buat kita, kalaupun tidak... Yang penting aku tetap bersamamu kan?"

Dengan senyumnya, ia berusaha menyemangatiku, hatiku menjadi lebih lega. Shuuya memang temanku, teman yang berharga.

Aku pun membalas senyumannya

"Ya! Tentu saja kamu temanku, Shuuya"

Shuuya kembali tersenyum, lalu ia bertindak sama dengan gadis kecil itu, **Tsubomi Kido** namanya. Jujur saja, aku rada sedikit canggung dengan gadis itu, karena...yah... Dia bermuka sedikit sinis. Namun kurasa hal itu karena sebenarnya dia gadis yang pemalu. Semoga dengan kesempatan ini aku bisa berteman dengan dirinya juga.

Wajah kami yang tegang sudah berganti dengan berseri-seri.

Karena, setelah mobil ini berhenti di suatu kediaman berbatu-bata. Dua orang perempuan menyambut kami dengan wajah ceria. Satunya seorang wanita berjas putih, kurasa dia adalah sang istri penyetir mobil ini. Satu lagi... Seorang gadis kecil dengan senyum yang menawan. Aku tidak tahu apapun, tapi secercah cahaya mulai terpancar di harapanku.

Kurasa, Shuuya benar. Mungkin ini pertanda baik.

Lalu kami bertiga turun dari mobil itu, pria dewasa itu membawa kami kepada 2 orang perempuan itu. Sang wanita dewasa mengenalkan dirinya dan keluarganya dengan wajah yang sangat ramah, dan anak semata wayang pasangan itu yang bernama **Ayano Tateyama** langsung mengajak kami bermain hari itu juga.

Aku yakin, aku sudah berada di keluarga yang baik hati, dan keceriaan selalu menghiasi kami setiap hari.

Aku senang... Rasa sepi, sendiri, sunyi yang selalu menjadi hawa keberadaanku... Semuanya sudah terobati.

Di jam tidur ini, dengan kasur yang ditindih oleh empat orang anak kecil. Aku memandang ke sebelahku, walaupun sikap tidurnya sangat badung, bahkan tangannya menggeliat mendekati kepalaku, aku seraya tersenyum. Melihat sahabatku.

_Semua berawal karena dirimu, Shuuya. _

**Chapter 3 : I want to change you**

Roda waktu terus berputar, detik selalu maju, hari-haripun terus beruntaian berganti, kini usiaku sudah menginjak remaja.

Aku masih berada di kediaman Tateyama.

Walaupun tanpa kehadiran seorang wanita yang berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga, yang memasak sarapan dan makan malam, yang terus membimbing kami, yang senyumnya tidak pernah surut.

Ya, mamanya Ayano Onee-chan, mama kami juga, sudah harus berpindah alam akibat bencana longsor yang sebenarnya menimpa papa juga. Tapi dari insiden itu, mama tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Kalaupun aku harus berkata jujur, keceriaan kami tidak secerah yang dulu. Kenapa? Entahlah... Karena ayah akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Onee-chan yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA juga sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Waktu kami bersama pun terpaksa dikorbankan karena hal-hal itu.

Dan akhir-akhir ini aku juga bingung dengan sifatnya Shuuya.

Ya, karena dia jarang berada di kamar bersamaku. Oh iya, karena kami sudah melewati masa perkembangan, kami yang biasa tidur berempat sudah dipisah. Tsubomi tidur dengan Onee-chan, dan Shuuya tidur bersamaku. Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bisa melihat setitik keresahan yang menghiasi wajah Shuuya, walaupun ia menutupinya dengan senyum khasnya. Aku sih sudah tahu betul tentang karakternya itu. Kenapa tidak? Kami kan sudah beberapa tahun berteman.

Suatu ketika, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Shuuya?" Aku memasang muka khawatir kepadanya.

"Hee~? Ada apa Kousuke? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Apakah kamu takut jatah makananmu kuambil lagi? Pffft-"

"E-ehe... Enggak kok bukan itu! . Cuma... Apa kamu baik-baik aja sekarang?"

"Baik-baik saja? Hahahaha ada apa sih denganmu Kousuke? Gak usah kau tanya juga kamu udah liat kan aku sehat-sehat aja?"

"...Aku nggak apa-apa kok! Hanya saja... Sepertinya kamu sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu..."

Shuuya terdiam.

"Karena itu ya... Yaaah... Wajar deh, soalnya akhir-akhir ini ulangan bahasaku jelek. Kan besok ulangan bahasa lagi, makanya aku resah. Hahaha"

"Heee... Begitukah..."

Aku mengakhiri percakapan dengan rasa tidak puas. Aku rasa nggak mungkin dia khawatir cuma gara-gara hal itu. Lagipula, ulangan bahasanya kan nggak jelek, hanya pas-pasan aja. Tapi benakku berkata... Kurasa bakal ada sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Cuma... Aku masih bingung menanyakannya. Takutnya sih kalo aku tanyakan hal itu terus menerus, dia akan malas mendekatiku lagi. Sebenarnya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku sih, tapi aku tidak mau bergantung, dan aku juga tidak suka kemampuan ini.

Shuuya... Sifatnya yang selama ini aku resahkan adalah dirinya tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bahasa singkatnya, berdusta. Orang pasti benci dengan seseorang yang memiliki kebiasaan ini. Namun mustahil bagiku, Shuuya amat begitu berharga bagiku. Walaupun dengan sifat yang kubenci itu, dia tetap temanku. Aku bertekad, suatu saat aku akan membuat dirinya berhenti berdusta dan menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Siapa yang mau temannya terjebak masalah sendirian? Siapa yang mau temannya berkutat dengan sifat yang buruk? Kalau kamu sahabat yang baik, kamu tidak akan menjauhinya kan? Tapi kamu akan berusaha untuk merubahnya kan? Ya. Semua untukmu Shuuya, karena kau begitu penting bagiku.

**Chapter 4: Mekakushi-dan**

**(A/N) :** _Chapter ini rada gaje, ah bete gue. Ada Setomarry hint loh hahaha_

Sekarang semua benar-benar berubah. Tempat tinggal, keluarga, suasana, semuanya. Hanya satu yang tidak, ya, Aku, Tsubomi dan Shuuya tetap bersama. Namun kini kami akan memulai hidup baru bersama dengan seorang gadis yang kutemui di hutan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kurasa tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis hidup sendirian, apalagi dia butuh bimbingan untuk mengenal dunia luar lebih jauh. Ya, karena itu aku membawanya ke sini. Aku ingin membantu dan menuntun gadis itu, aku ingin membuat keturunan medusa bernama **Marry Kozakura** ini tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Sebab saat aku bertemu dengannya, di benakku yang tertangkap darinya adalah ingin memiliki teman.

Rumah batu-bata yang kudiami dulu bukanlah tempat tinggal kami yang sekarang. Tempatku kini ada di sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas berangka 107. Ini semua atas usul Shuuya, dia yang menyuruh kita semua untuk pindah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa mungkin karena "hal besar" yang kupikirkan dulu. Dan status kami bukan sebagai keluarga lagi, tetapi sebagai sebuah organisasi rahasia bernama Mekakushi-dan, nama yang didapatkan Shuuya karena terinspirasi dengan onee-chan saat kami bermain tentang organisasi rahasia dahulu.

Tugasku sekarang adalah bekerja mencari nafkah, walaupun aku bukan ayah mereka. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, suka tidak suka harus ada yang bekerja kan? Sebab tidak ada lagi keluarga yang harus kita gantungi untuk kehidupan sehari-hari. Kurasa mustahil jika kami menyuruh ayah memberikan uang banyak setiap bulannya. Karena kerja inilah, bukan kerja yang besar sih, aku jadi sedikit jauh dengan Shuuya. Akhir-akhir ini kami jarang berinteraksi kecuali karena hal-hal yang diperlukan saja. Semua karena hal itu...

_Dua tahun lalu_

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, Onee-chan meninggalkan kami semua dengan cara terkonyol yang pernah kupikirkan. Hati ini sungguh sakit, dulu kami ditinggal oleh mama, sekarang Onee-chan. Mengapa orang-orang yang baik seperti mereka harus meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cepat? Namun karena itu takdir yang sudah mutlak di dunia ini, "manusia hidup di dunia ini untuk mati" aku hanya bisa mendengus ikhlas.

Namun... Tidak dengan Shuuya

Iya, dia memang tidak menangis lain dengan aku dan Tsubomi. Namun aku tahu persis, dari kita semua, dialah yang paling terpukul dengan kematian Onee-chan. Kamu tahu kan gimana rasanya melihat sahabatmu dengan keadaan seperti itu?

Aku tidak banyak berpikir, aku langsung menyentuh pundaknya, mengelusnya dengan lembut, lalu berkata

"Semua sudah diatur, Shuuya"

Shuuya cuma membisu mendengarnya. Aku takut dia marah atau terpukul atau gimana. Karena itu aku mencoba untuk berbicara lagi

"Walau begitu, aku tetap bersamamu kan? Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikha-"

"Ng! Kau benar. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan" dia tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya, bukan senyum itu yang dia tunjukkan padaku sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalo kita pulang? Onee-chan akan sedih melihatmu seperti itu, lho. Onee-chan kan paling dekat denganmu ka-"

"Cukup. Jangan bicara lagi, kumohon..."

Shuuya berkata dengan nada yang pelan, tapi aku tahu itu artinya dia benar-benar kesal.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku lagi, kalo mau pulang, pulang aja sana duluan..."

Aku memilih untuk terdiam sejenak

"Shuuya, ada apa dengan-"

"Selain itu, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi."

Sekali lagi, aku terdiam. Tapi diam yang ini benar-benar membuat diriku... kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Kamu sahabatku kan, Kou- eh Seto? Kalo begitu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri disini. Kumohon"

Aku masih tidak menyangka. Tapi aku mengabulkan permintaannya itu. Tentu saja. Dengan luka di hati.

Tidak, aku tidak mau bilang Shuuya udah menyakiti hatiku. Tapi... Rasanya perih sekali. Beberapa tahun kulalui, aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku... Aku tidak bisa menenangkan sahabatku sendiri. Bahkan, sahabatku menyuruhku pergi. Aku tahu, dia memang butuh waktu untuk memahami kenyataan. Namun yang membuatku teriris adalah, ketika dia nggak mau dipanggil lagi dengan nama depannya.

Walaupun di kalimat terakhir yg kudengar darinya, dia masih menganggapku sahabatnya.

"Shuuya... Kenapa... Selama ini kamu nganggap aku apa?... Shuuya..."

Aku pulang, langsung masuk kamar, dan menangisi hal itu. Aku benar-benar payah.

Tapi aku harus mengakui, sesakit apa yang dia berikan kepadaku, hal itu tidak akan mengubah statusnya di diriku. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tetap sahabatku, orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya di dunia ini, bahkan Shuuya sekalipun. Kalaupun Shuuya akan menjauhiku untuk selamanya, aku akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman sejatiku.

Kisah itu kembali kuingat, bahkan karena itu, air mataku sukses menetes.

"Seto?"

Sebuah suara kudengar, suara nyaring namun lembut, suara yang halus, suara yang bukan dibilang asing.

"Marry..."

Aku memandang sang sumber suara

Marry lalu mendekatiku, dia membawa tisu lalu menyeka air mataku.

"Terima kasih Marry..." Diriku seraya tersenyum

"Seto... Selama ini, aku sudah banyak direpotkan olehmu. Karena itu, aku rasa aku belum pernah berbuat apa-apa kepadamu. Izinkan aku yang membantumu kali ini, Seto..."

Sebuah kata-kata dengan penuh kesungguhan keluar dari bibir merah mudanya, aku benar-benar senang. Ternyata masih ada yang peduli kepadaku

Aku pun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kembali

"Kalau itu keinginanmu, duduklah di sampingku. Akan kuceritakan semuanya..."

**Chapter 5: Dear **

**(A/N) :** _Masih Setomarry hint wkwk, mana fujonya si Marry kumat pula. Feel humunya mulai keluar di chapter ini._

Semua kisahku dan Shuuya sudah kuceritakan kepada keturunan medusa berambut lebat itu. Aku bisa melihat betapa antusiasnya Marry mendengarnya. Aku kembali menghela nafas lega.

"Ya... Kurasa cuma itu aja..."

Walaupun cerita itu tidak selesai sepenuhnya, beban di hatiku sudah mengebul keluar meskipun sedikit. Setidaknya, aku sudah bisa dibilang lebih tenang.

"Seto memang hebat... Seto benar-benar teman yang baik..." Marry memujiku

"Begitukah? Hahaha..."

Aku sih cuma mengeles aja, menurutku perkataan Marry itu benar-benar tidak seperti yang apa adanya. Karena... Diriku merasa aku adalah teman yang benar-benar gagal.

"Tetapi... Kurasa semua belum berakhir kok, Seto"

Ujar Marry dengan senyumnya yang hangat

"Benarkah...?"

"Ung! Seto justru harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menunjukkan betapa sayangnya Seto kepada Kano..."

Tunggu...

_**Sayang?**_

Benarkah?

Selama ini aku cuma menganggap Shuuya sebagai sahabat.

Tapi benarkah Marry menganggapnya demikian?

Atau... _Aku yang tidak menyadarinya?_

"Aku bahkan nggak bisa menganggap Seto sebagai sahabatnya Kano. Aku menganggap Seto itu benar-benar sayang kepada Kano"

Aku tersipu

"M-marry... Kamu tidak mengaitkan kisah itu dengan koleksi komikmu itu kan? Aku serius lho... Marry..."

Aku tahu sih, Marry itu suka dengan hubungan sesama jenis antara sesama laki-laki. Entah apa sebutan gadis yang menyukai hal aneh itu. Memikirkannya, aku jadi salah tingkah...

"B-bukan kok! Justru aku serius juga lho, Seto."

"Ya.. Aku memang sayang Kano, tapi kan sebagai sahabat..."

"Benarkah? Seberapa erat?"

"Ya... Bagaimana ya... Mungkin seperti cahaya matahari dan hamparan hijau?"

"Kalo itu sih, itu bukan sahabat lagi. Kalau tidak ada cahaya matahari, hamparan hijau terasa redup dan mati kan?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya

Ya, hamparan hijau akan terlihat hijau karena ada matahari yang menyinarinya. Tapi bila matahari memanas, hamparan hijau bisa terbakar. Kalau matahari tidak ada, hamparan hijau meredup, beku dan terlihat membosankan. Karena itu hamparan hijau bisa terlihat hidup karena ada matahari, lain dengan matahari yang tetap bersinar walaupun tanpa hamparan hijau. Begitupula dengan aku dan Shuuya, seandainya Shuuya tidak ada waktu itu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku memang hidup, tapi bukan hidup sebenarnya, aku orang hidup yang berhati hampa ditelan sunyi, seperti orang mati. Benar, aku memang ingin Shuuya berada selalu disampingku, walaupun aku tahu Shuuya juga lebih senang bersama orang lain walau tanpaku.

Baiklah, aku mengakuinya

_Aku membutuhkan Shuuya_

Karena aku...

_Aku benar benar sayang sama Shuuya_

"Seto?"

"E-eee... Iya Marry... Kurasa kata-katamu itu perlu kupikirkan lagi..."

"Kalau begitu, Seto, semangat ya!" Sekali lagi, Marry memberikan senyum tulus yang bercahaya

"Aku yakin, sebenarnya Kano juga menyesali perbuatannya itu kok. Aku yakin Kano juga sayang sama Seto kok. Kalau begitu, kalian harus berjuang... Aku akan selalu mendukungmu..."

"Terima kasih, Marry~" jawabku dan lagi-lagi aku membalas senyumannya.

"Ternyata begitu ya ceritanya" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ngebass yang keluar dari mulut seorang wanita yang sudah lama aku kenal, memecah obrolan kami.

"K-kido?!" Seruku bersama Marry.

"Pantas aja, kulihat kau dan Kano akhir-akhir ini seperti orang lain aja"

"...Begitu ya..."

Tsubomi benar, dengan keadaan kami yang sekarang, mustahil menyebut kami itu sebagai sahabat. Lebih tepatnya kayak sepasang teman yang tidak terlalu kenal dan tidak dekat.

"Kurasa, cuma kamu yang bisa merubah sifat dan sikapnya Kano, Seto"

"A-aku?! Tapi kan... Bukannya kamu lebih dekat sama Kano?"

Aku memang selama ini menganggap Shuuya dekat dengan Tsubomi, bahkan menurutku bukan sekedar kedekatan biasa. Karena itu, aku merasa **cemburu.**

_Tunggu, cemburu?!_

"Dekat gimana? Dekat buat hajar-hajaran? Sedekat apapun aku kepadanya, cuma kamu yang bisa mengerti dia...Lagipula, bukannya hubungan kalian sudah benar-benar erat?"

"Tapi..."

"Seto, dengerin kata Marry. Kalau kamu memang sayang kan? Jangan bohongin diri kamu sendiri. Kamu mau deket lagi kan sama Kano? Gak mau kayak gini lagi kan? Makanya, percaya diri dong, Kousuke!"

"...Tsubomi..."

" Ya Seto, aku setuju dengan Kido! Seto harus berjuang dengan semangat!"

Mereka, mereka juga berharga bagiku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa bertemu begitu banyak teman yang peduli kepadaku.

Secercah cahaya kembali menyinariku, sebuah sinar yang akan membawa kembali kedekatanku kepada Shuuya.

Bahkan, mungkin kalau aku berhasil, kita bukan berperan sebagai sahabat lagi.

Mungkin sebagai sebuah cinta suci, walaupun cinta terlarang, tapi aku akan mempertahankan rasa sayangku kepada Shuuya.

"Semuanya, makasih banyak" kali ini aku memberikan senyum, senyum yang akan kugunakan untuk berjuang.

**Chapter 6: Where are you?**

**(A/N) :** _Ini kebanyakan ngambil dari animenya sih, tapi semoga gak bala-bala amat ya_

Tahun ini memang tahun berjayanya Mekakushi-dan, karena geng kecil ini semakin ramai, apalagi karena hadirnya seorang idol yang cukup ternama bernama **Momo Kisaragi, **remaja perempuan yang sangat bersemangat. Ditambah lagi dengan seorang gadis cyber yang akrab disapa **Ene** turut memeriahkan suasana geng ini. Jangan lupa kakaknya Kisaragi-san, **Shintaro Kisaragi** yang awalnya tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari geng ini. Tapi aku bisa melihat dari matanya, apa yang ditunjukkannya kepada kami berkebalikan dengan apa yang ada di benaknya. Dia sangat senang mendapat teman-teman baru. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa orang itu orang aneh sehingga kotak tertawaku tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Namun begitu melihat aksinya saat aku, Shuuya dan dirinya disandera oleh teroris, aku begitu salut karena dia punya nyali yang besar.

Tetapi, aku masih belum bisa mendekati Shuuya sepenuhnya. Karena sekarang, waktuku lebih banyak dihabiskan bersama dengan Marry. Soalnya aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Marry. Jadi kurasa, aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dengan gadis keturunan medusa itu.

_Lagi-lagi, aku memikirkan Shuuya. _

Sikapnya tetap tidak berubah semenjak hari itu. Memang, dia semakin banyak tertawa dan riang, sering mengganggu Tsubomi, Marry dan Kisaragi-san sehingga tubuh kecilnya itu dengan malang mendapat sambutan jasmani dari sang pemimpin geng. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega melihatnya, tapi kurasa Shuuya menikmatinya.

Tidak... Tidak selalu sih

Aku bisa membaca batinnya, sebenarnya di balik semua ini dia merasa sangat khawatir. Khawatir tentang suatu hal yang mungkin... Akan menimpa kami semua, lebih tepatnya menimpa geng ini. Aku tidak tahu benakku itu berkata akurat atau tidak. Jarum waktu terus berjalan, namun sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa memecahkan apa kekhawatirannya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Shuuya, sampai detik ini aku sama sekali belum melihat wajahnya. Semua sudah berkumpul di apartemen, tapi tidak dengannya.

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat kami berjalan menuju taman makam masyarakat, karena kami akan mengunjungi makam Onee-chan. Namun karena rasa malu akibat salah tingkah di hadapan Marry, aku malah kabur menjauhi mereka. Lalu aku bertemu Shintaro-san dan seorang laki-laki kecil yang terlibat kecelakaan di jalan raya, aku membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Aku menelpon Tsubomi untuk memintanya menjemput kami bersama Marry dan Kisaragi-san, tapi saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Shuuya turut bersama mereka.

Memang, bila dia tiba-tiba tidak ada di rumah juga tidak menghubungi kami itu memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi, karena itu sudah sering terjadi. Tetap aja, hatiku merasakan kekhawatiran yang amat dalam

_Kemana dia? _

Tsubomi memandangku, sepertinya dia turut merasakan hal yang sama. Walaupun laki-laki pirang itu sering mendapat pukulan karena perbuatannya yang menyebalkan, tetap aja tidak ada yang tega diantara kami untuk tidak mencemaskannya.

Menguji kekhawatiranku, Tsubomi memprovokasiku sehingga aku kembali salah tingkah dan alhasil kabur dari apartemen. Mungkin hal ini bisa membantuku mencari Shuuya.

Aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Tsubomi, lagi-lagi dia memberiku kesempatan untuk bersama-sama dengan Shuuya, selain saat aku dan Shuuya harus terjebak bersama dengan teroris-teroris itu untuk membantu Shintaro-san.

Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan kepadaku.

Hati ini gundah, bahkan aku mencari dirinya di himpitan rumah penduduk karena biasanya aku menemui Shuuya merenung di tempat ini. Namun kali ini hasilnya nihil. Mau ditelepon beribu kalipun, dia tidak akan mengangkatnya . Kalau tidak dimatikan, mungkin habis baterai. Tapi aku tahu Shuuya bukan orang yang betah memegang telepon genggam terus menerus. Dia memang jarang menjawab telepon dari orang lain, apalagi saat dia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

Matahari sudah beristirahat, bulan bersinar makin terang. Tapi lelaki yang tingginya 13 cm lebih rendah dariku itu sama sekali belum kujumpai.

Aku betul-betul cemas, mungkin lama-lama aku bisa skakmat memikirkan Shuuya, tapi aku tidak berhenti mencari.

Di tengah kefrustasian, aku mendapat sms dari Tsubomi

_**Coba kau cari dia di taman pemakaman, aku yakin dia masih disana.**_

Tanpa ragu dan berpikir panjang, aku langsung melangkah cepat ke tempat itu walaupun aku sedikit berpikir, _ada gitu orang yang betah di kuburan sampai gelap gulita, memang dia tidak takut?_ Tapi... Kurasa tidak bagi Shuuya.

Ternyata pemikiran Tsubomi tepat, Shuuya memang ada di tempat itu. Aku menghela nafas lega. Tapi sebelum aku berteriak memanggilnya, menghempaskan semua kekhawatiranku kepadanya, aku memandangnya sejenak dari kejauhan.

Pemandangan ini seperti yang kulihat seperti pemandangan saat itu. Dia tidak menangis, tapi terus merunduk di depan makam itu.

Apalagi tempat itu adalah makam kakak kesayangannya, kakak kesayangan kami pula. Aku tidak tahu, walaupun kami berusaha untuk melepaskan kenangan pahit, tapi Shuuya memiliki kebiasaan untuk terus menjaga kenangan itu.

Kurasa ini memang kesempatan yang selama ini selalu kunanti.

Aku langsung memanggilnya, namun karena kenangan itu, aku masih memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya.

"Oi, Kanoooooooo!"

**Chapter 7: The fact from your lips**

**(A/N) :** _Gue ngambil chapter ini dari anime, episode 11. Tapi gue bedain dikit lah, soalnya kalo full dari anime sama aja gue copas -_- maaf ya gue udah berusaha nyocokin jalan ceritanya kok_

Wajah itu lalu mendongak singkat, isyarat kalau dia menghiraukanku. Aku langsung mendekatinya

"Kamu kemana saja nih? Aku, ya... Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu... Sebaiknya kita pulang"

Shuuya hanya mengambil nafas, lalu kepalanya kembali menghadap ke makam itu. Astaga, aku melupakan sesuatu!

"Oh iya, penghormatan terhadap makam Onee-chan ya... Aku izin sebentar ya..."

Dia hanya bergumam singkat, maksudnya sih kayak bilang "yaudah".

Aku menurunkan badanku, lalu menelungkupkan tanganku di depan dadaku, lalu mengucapkan salam dan memberi penghormatan seperti orang berziarah pada umumnya.

Shuuya hanya melirikku singkat. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak begitu suka akan kehadiranku di sebelahnya, sebenarnya sih nggak harus aku juga. Shuuya memang nggak akan serius berziarah kalau ada orang lain disampingnya. Dan dari hentakan sepatu bootnya, kurasa dia menginginkanku untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Dia hanya mendengus pelan tanda tidak sabaran.

"Udah selesai kan?"

"Hee- aku kan baru datang. Tidak perlu buru-buru juga kok"

Aku memandangnya, dia hanya merengut

"Kano, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Dia mengeram, dia benar-benar kesal dengan kalimatku barusan.

"Ya terus kenapa? Kalau kau mau tau kan tinggal pake kemampuan matamu kan? Gak usah nanya juga bisa kan?!"

"K-kano...?"

"Kalian sedih tapi gak tau apa-apa! Kalau cuma pura-pura peduli ya nggak usah kesini juga kali, Kousuke!"

Aku terdiam, aku tidak mau ribut dengannya. Hatiku berdegup kencang karena dia sedang berapi-api sekarang

Namun, disisi lain, aku merasa sangat senang. Secara tidak langsung dia melepas semua beban otaknya di hadapanku. Dan nama itu... Setelah sekian 2 tahun kami saling memanggil dengan nama belakang kami, dia kembali mengeluarkan nama depanku dari buah bibirnya. Tapi yang membuatku berdecak kagum...

_Dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kemampuan matanya saat ini._

Dengan kondisi dirinya yang memanas itu, air matanya mengalir keluar. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena hal itu. Dia terisak, masih mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"B-bodoh... Sebentar lagi... Kita pasti dibunuh olehnya... Aku... Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ini..."

Aku tahu. Selama ini dia selalu mengkhawatirkan kami. Hanya saja dia bingung cara memberitahukannya, dia tidak mau kami merasa takut. Karena ini, dia sembunyikan kegelisahan itu dengan topengnya, dengan tipu dayanya, dengan senyum palsunya, dengan tawa dan dustanya.

Memang, _dia selalu mengungkapkan ekspresi palsunya semenjak Onee-chan tiada._

Keheningan menyela amarahnya.

Di keheningan itu, aku kembali berdiri, mendatangi sosoknya, lalu kubawa tubuh itu ke dadaku. Kubiarkan dirinya menangis sepuasnya di lenganku. Aku... Aku juga ingin merasakan sesak di hatinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik aja kok"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja coba?!"

"...Shuuya, dari dulu, dari aku kecil, aku udah merasakan semua kekhawatiranmu. Tapi... Kamu tidak mau memberitahukannya. Semenjak hari itu, saat kamu memanggilku dengan nama belakangku, aku jadi sedih memikirkan itu. Aku merasa, aku hanya menjadi pengganggumu saja. Makanya... Aku lebih memilih sibuk kerja...karena itu, Maafkan aku, Shuuya... Karena aku...aku masih ingin bersamamu..."

"...Kousuke..."

"Sekarang kamu nggak usah sedih lagi. Karena yang menanggungnya bukan cuma kamu saja, aku sudah siap merasakan sakit itu kok"

Dirinya tertegun mendengar hal itu, air matanya masih membanjiri wajahnya, aku menyeka air matanya dengan jari-jariku.

Shuuya masih ada di dekapanku, lalu tangannya bergerak mengelilingi pinggangku

_Dia memelukku dengan erat_

Aku pun makin mengeratkan dekapanku, kutepuk bahunya supaya dirinya lebih tenang.

Masih terisak, dia memohon maaf kepadaku

"Kousuke... Maafkan perbuatanku selama ini... Aku tidak membencimu, aku malah takut mendekatimu lagi. Karena... Kurasa kata-kataku yang dulu itu sudah menyakitimu. Jujur, setelah mengatakan itu, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku bingung gimana caranya untuk minta maaf. Karena itu... Aku menghindarimu, aku takut... Aku takut kamu emosi. Aku nggak mau kehilangan sahabat sejatiku... Kumohon Kousuke..."

Aku membalas ucapan itu dengan senyum yang tulus dari hatiku

"Shuuya... Aku sudah memaafkanmu, bahkan kamu tidak perlu memintanya... Ternyata kamu masih menganggapku..."

Sekarang giliranku yang menangis

"K-kousuke?! A-ada apa denganmu...?!"

"H-heee... N-nggak apa..apa kok... Aku senang... Aku senang banget... Makasih, Shuuya"

Bahkan air mataku berlinang mengalahkan banyaknya air mata yang Shuuya keluarkan tadi.

"Oi Kousuke, nggak usah berlebihan kayak gitu... Astagaaa... Udah dong jangan menangisss. Memalukan banget!"

Hari ini termasuk hari yang berharga. Karena... Kurasa tujuanku sudah terpenuhi. _Akhirnya aku bisa kembali dekat dengan Shuuya._

Di tengah cahaya rembulan yang berpancar lembut, kami berjalan menuju kediaman kami dengan canda dan gelak tawa yang akhirnya kembali menghiasi persahabatan kami, terakhir kali saat kami kecil dahulu. Shuuya menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, walaupun aku takut tapi aku pasti akan melewatinya bersama dengan Shuuya, dengan semua anggota Mekakushi-dan. Dari cerita itu, kekhawatiran kami berpindah kepada Marry. Kami juga memikirkan beberapa solusi, kurasa itulah saatnya kekompakan kami akan diuji.

Walaupun semua beban di hatiku tentang Shuuya sudah lenyap, tapi aku masih belum puas.

_Aku belum mengungkapkan kepada Shuuya kalau aku sayang dengannya, _

_Bahkan mungkin aku __**cinta**__ dengannya_

_Tapi nanti aku pasti akan mengungkapkannya_, setelah insiden yang akan menimpa kami itu benar-benar kelar.

**Chapter 8: Memory**

**(A/N) :** _Themenya sih dari Outer Science, kalo gak ngerti chapter ini boleh dilewatin kok. Guesendirijugagakngertiinimaksudnyaapagegarakehabisanide -_-_

Hari yang mengerikan itu akhirnya tiba.

Teman kami, yang berkarakter seperti orang kikuk dan tidak peduli apapun selain makanan itu, sudah berubah menjadi psikopat gila yang akan mengintrogasi Marry.

Kami semua benar-benar takut, cemas? Ya tentu saja. Tapi alakadarnya, hal ini sudah ditentukan oleh takdir.

Kami sudah melakukan apapun, namun tidak ada yang berhasil menangkal anggota kami yang berangka 9 tersebut. Semua itu karena ular yang dirasukinya, ular yang benar-benar cerdik dan licik. Seperti yang Shuuya katakan.

Aku fokus dengan Marry, aku terus menghalangi pria tertinggi itu untuk mendapatkan Marry. Aku sudah janji, aku harus melindungi Marry.

Tetapi... Perih rasanya, kedua teman berhargaku sudah disiksa olehnya sampai sekarat begitu.

Tsubomi, perutnya penuh dengan lumuran darah akibat peluru dari pistol pria itu

Aku lebih terluka melihat Shuuya, tubuh kecilnya itu terbaring tak berdaya di tanah akibat peluru yang menghancurkan otaknya.

Tolol! Seharusnya aku lebih cepat bertindak untuk melindungi mereka

Namun sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya

_Padahal aku belum mengungkapkan kalimat itu kepadanya_

Aku benar-benar menyesal_. Seharusnya waktu itu kukatakan saja_

Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi hidupku akan berakhir, apalagi akhir ini adalah akhir yang benar-benar bukan harapan kami.

Pria itu mendekatiku, dia menggenggam secara kasar leherku, nafasku terengah-engah... Pistol itu, mengarah ke tenggorokanku

Ya, dan hancurlah saluran itu, juga tamatlah riwayatku.

Pria itu berjalan ke arah Marry

Diriku yang masih diberikan sekiranya hanya 2% tenagaku yang tersisa, kugunakan untuk meraih tangan sahabat tercintaku itu.

_Kugenggam erat tangannya_

Aku tidak peduli dia akan mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi _aku harus mengatakannya sekarang_

"Shuuya...a...akh...aku...mencintaimu... Aku... A-aku...sa-"

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan, dan teriakan sarkatis seorang gadis yang gagal kulindungi itu...

"yang..."

Menelan kami semua

"Ke...pada..."

Entah kemana

"Mu..."

Aku tidak tahu dimana aku persis

Tapi tubuhku semacam terbang melayang, tidak berpendirian. Sepertinya aku hanya bersama ruhku sekarang

Mungkin di dunia sana, aku sudah menjadi mayat dan ditimbun oleh tanah. Lalu tubuhku hancur dimakan waktu secara perlahan

Aku masih belum tahu benakku itu berkata benar apa tidak

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, dan mengingat semuanya

Oh! Aku pernah melalui tempat ini! Waktu itu... Waktu aku tenggelam di sungai menolong anjing yang dulu satu-satunya menjadi sahabatku. Dan disinilah aku bertemu dengan kekuatan aneh dari sang ular itu.

Wah, aku sudah mulai mengingat!

Kemudian, dihadapanku, aku melihat sosok pria kecil yang masih berusia kira-kira 5 tahun. Dia berjalan bersama ibunya

_Siapa ya... Sepertinya aku kenal?_

Lelaki kecil itu memiliki banyak sayatan dan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tega sekali, batinku berkata lagi. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu?

Mungkin tidak ada lagi selain ibunya yang tega melakukan itu.

Aku tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu, aku ingin menolongnya. Tapi seharusnya aku tahu siapa dia, ah... Aku belum bisa mengingatnya.

Kemudian aku melihat dia berjuang, mencari sebuah bingkisan kecil. Mungkin itu untuk ibunya?

Tapi saat dia bertemu ibunya, wanita dewasa itu sudah terkujur lemas, badannya diikat, mulutnya dilakban. Sang lelaki kecil berusaha menolong ibunya. Tapi dewi keberuntungan tidak turut serta, lelaki kecil itu mati menggenaskan karena di sisi kanan perutnya tertancap pisau besar setelah ibunya yang meninggalkannya duluan dengan keadaan yang sama.

Aku kembali menutup mataku, aku masih belum bisa mengingat namanya

Lalu kubuka kembali, sekarang aku melihat pria kecil itu sudah tumbuh besar.

Dan wajahnya benar-benar familiar sekali

Tapi siapa? Kumohon seseorang beritahu aku...

Kulihat sang pria kecil menangis

_**Aku harap aku bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar sayang kepadaku, seperti ibu... Seperti nee-chan. Bila itu terjadi, maka aku akan menghancurkan topengku sendiri**_

Tunggu... Dia...

Sepertinya aku tahu!

Sebentar...

Aku sudah hampir mengingatnya

_**Itulah gambaran masa lalunya, kamu masih tidak ingat?**_

Suara siapa itu?

_**Ah... Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya...**_

_**Dia itu...**_

_**Orang yang kamu sayangi... Orang yang paling kamu cintai lebih dari orang lain... Kamu sudah menghabiskan tiga perempat hidupmu dengannya**_

Ah... Aku ingat... Aku ingat siapa dia...

Dia...adalah...

_Cintaku... _

**Chapter 9: My statement**

**(A/N) **_: YEAAAHH STR!Seto dan STR! Kano yoileeee chapter terakhir. Pegel gue ngetik di hp wkwkkwwk. Kayaknya akhirnya ngegantung ya? Tapi, Enjoy. _

Langit musim panas, cahaya yang sangat cerah, gumpalan kapas putih terpapar sempurna. Benar-benar pemandangan yang luar biasa

Tidak lupa di bawahnya ada hamparan hijau, ya padang rumput hijau yang terhampar begitu luas. Hijaunya sangat jelas. Entah bisa disamakan dengan hijau jumpsuitku ini

Tetapi, pemandangan itu lebih terasa melekat karena aku memandangnya bersama teman-temanku. Semua teman-temanku yang berharga, terlalu berharga dan tidak ada yang bisa menentukan berapa nilainya.

Ya, **Mekakushi-dan**, itulah kami. Bahkan aku melihat beberapa orang yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Ada gadis berkuncir 2 itu, bersama dengan lelaki termuda di geng kami

Lalu ada seorang pria dengan tanda hitam di pipinya, kurasa dia adalah si anggota nomor 9. Ya, dari semuanya, cuma aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang asal-usul **Konoha**-san. Dengan di sebelahnya seorang gadis twintail yang khas dengan tingkah rewelnya yang selalu meramaikan.

Dan satu lagi...

Gadis itu...

Gadis dengan senyum yang menawan, paras yang manis, tinggi yang tidak memadai, dan syal merah kebanggaannya itu. Persis seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya

Onee-chan... Dia sepertinya bahagia, bersama Shintaro-san di sebelahnya.

Pasangan yang benar-benar cocok.

Aku melihat semuanya bersenang-senang. Kulihat gadis yang kubawa ke dunia luar itu, dengan penuh keyakinan, mengeluarkan senyum dan tawa yang indah, sebuah pendirian yang tidak sama kulihat saat aku pertama kali berjumpa dengannya.

Dia menikmati panorama itu dengan gadis bersurai kuning jeruk di sebelahnya.

Kurasa Marry tidak akan bergantung banyak lagi kepadaku. Aku menghembus nafas.

Tidak lupa dengan kedua sahabatku itu, mereka seperti biasa. Sang lelaki sedang menggoda si wanita dan si wanita kelihatannya tersipu dan menghajar lelaki itu.

Aku senang, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja.

Hawa ini... _Mungkinkah diriku akan kembali seperti dahulu lagi?_

Menjadi seorang lelaki cengeng yang selalu sendiri, berjiwa mati dan tidak berpendirian.

Aku berjalan di atas ubin batu setapak, mendongakkan badanku ke pagar besi yang ada di depanku. Menikmati lukisan buatan Tuhan

_Hahaha... Lagi-lagi aku sendiri lagi._

Tak apalah, yang penting semuanya bahagia. Dan aku juga sudah menyimpan banyak kenangan bersama mereka semua

Walaupun

Aku belum berhasil mengungkapkannya

Sampai sekarang

Kepada pria kecil itu, **dirimu.**

"Hooooyyy, ngapain kamu sendirian aja disitu?"

Langkah sepatu boot yang benar-benar tidak asing lagi di saluran telingaku

Kurasa dia mendekatiku

"Hooooyyy! Gak denger ya?" Dia memukul badanku dari belakang.

"A-ah! Maaf-maaf! Kukira siapa..."

_Senyum itu... _

"Hahaha... Ngapain kamu disini coba? Mending gabung kek sama siapa gitu disana..."

Terlihat usil, nakal, menyebalkan, tapi _dari situlah paras menariknya._

"Heee... Posisinya sudah enak nih, nanti saja ya aku menyusul..."

"Payah! Yasudah, kutinggal lho..."

Aku hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan dirinya meninggalkanku. Dia menghadap ke lawan arah lalu pergi

Namun baru melangkah 5 kali, dia kembali berbalik arah dan berlari mendatangiku

"Kamu kenapa sih Kousuke? Ayolaaah..." Dia menarik lenganku

Aku menghentikannya

"Kousuke?"

Kurasa, _inilah saatnya_

Mengambil nafas panjang, untuk mengucapkan **kalimat itu.**

"Dengarkan aku sebentar"

Dia terdiam. Aku memasang tampang serius, aku bersiap mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan taruhannya adalah kesadaranku.

"Shuuya... Aku sayang kepadamu. Aku cinta kepadamu"

Keheningan berhembus kepada kami berdua sekarang, lalu Shuuya mengacaunya.

"H-heeeee!? K-kamu ngomong apa sih Kousuke?!"

_Wajahnya benar-benar merona semerah kulit apel_

"E-eh maaf maaf- aku hanyaaaa-"

"Hoooi kalian berduaaa, ngapain cengar-cengir disitu? Kesini deh kita mau foto bareng dulu!" Teriakan Takane-san dari kejauhan memotong kalimatku seraya memegang tongkat, apaan itu?

Aku langsung berjalan menuju teman-teman yang menanti kami disana

"Hey tungguin dong Kousuke!" Shuuya mengejarku dengan sangat kekanak-kanakan, dia menarik tanganku.

Dia berjinjit, sejenak **mengecup pipiku**.

Mukaku merah padam, luar biasa.

"S-shuuuyaaa..."

"**Sukidayo, Kousuke**"

Dia tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum usil yang biasa kulihat. Dia benar-benar tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya, kurangkul... Sahabatku, bukan, **kekasihku. **

Lalu kubalas kecupannya, di keningnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Lama sekali?!" Takane-san mendatangi kami dengan wajah masam.

"Takane-san, bolehkah kami dipotret bersama?"

Yang lainnya tak lama kemudian menyusul.

"Heee- kalian benar-benar pacaran?!" Marry mendatangi kami

"Huwoooo tadi itu hebaaattttttt!" Kisaragi-san heboh setelah mengikuti Marry dari belakang.

"B-bukan begitu!" Shuuya tersipu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Dasar kalian berdua" lantur Tsubomi dan Shintaro-san bersamaan

"Para Ojii-san menjijikkan" sindir **Hibiya **

"H-hibiya-kun, jangan ngomong begitu..." Sela **Haruka**-san, ya dialah sosok Konoha yang sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah liat Ojii-san yang bermata kucing itu" ujar perempuan berkuncir yang ada di samping Hibiya.

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok gadis bersyal merah itu mendekati kerumunan anak-anak penasaran pengacau kemesraan kami,hahaha. Dirinya menyentuh bahuku dan Shuuya.

_"Adik-adikku sudah besar ya, hehehe..." _

_**Gomen kalo author commentnya kepanjangan, gue mau ngomong agak, bukan agak lagi, bahkan banyak banget nih**_**(A/N) **_: _

_Akhirnya FF pertama gue selesai juga! Btw tongkat yang dipegang Takane itu tongsis (tongkat narsis/ monopod) loh, wkwkwk udah gaul ternyata ya mereka. Halah lupain soal tongsis itu, ni FF gue bikin lagi iseng-isengnya pas ngabuburit, mana nulisnya di HP pula, blekberrot loh /oy. Tapi nggak nyangka ampe sepanjang ini, 10 chapter udah sama prolog. Maklumat FFnya agak bala-bala, soalnya gue nggak pake bahasa cantik yang biasa di novelis, lebih pake bahasa sehari-hari. _

_Semoga FFnya nggak sulit buat dipahamin ya. Semoga kalian enjoy dengan FF yang freak ini. _

_Karena gue baru banget di dunia FF, jadi reviewnya bener-bener diobral gan!. Semoga selanjutnya gue bisa bikin FF yang lebih nggak freak lagi, gak kayak FF ini. Saya minta maaf kalo misalnya banyak typo, kata-kata bahenol yang annoying dan apapun itu, maafin dong kan udah lebaran... /thor. _

_Oh iya, kalo misalnya kalian demen, gue bakal ngelanjutin FF ini lagi, udah jadian beneran loh mereka. Ceritanya selanjutnya kodok brave dan kucing garong deceiver ini bakal lebih mesra dan lebih mengharoehkan lagi, terus kalo bisa mau bikin mereka married terus having a baby dan cara bikinnya juga gue tampilin kok /OYTOBAT. Tapi kalo nggak suka juga nggak bakal gue lanjutin, kalaupun gue lanjutin cuma buat gue baca sendiri T_T duh dasar mblo._

_Ngomongin Setokano, aduh mereka yaoi yang bener-bener so sweet banget d0h. Merekalah yang sudah menjerumuskan gue ke dunia maho-mahoan /hajarsetodankano/ .Pair humu kgpr yang lain sih bisa, cuma kalo mereka komplit banget gitu, angst bisa kocak-kocakan bisa friendship bisa romance bisa aaaaaaaaargh. Gue juga ship konoshin/harushin/kuroshin kok, dibalik juga boleh, kalau yang lain sih gak ah /oynorasisthor. _

_Dari FF ini, gue semacam mau ngasih tau nih bagi yang suka nganggep Setokano itu "incest", salah besar keleus! Mereka memang bro, tapi friendship mereka lebih kental dan erat daripada hubungan mereka sebagai brother. Jadi mereka tuh sahabat yang udah kayak saudara, bener-bener saling membutuhkan gitu, bukan emang saudara beneran, lagian kalo saudara pun cuma sodara tiri. Lama lama kayak lagunya zy*gaz, sahabat jadi cinta, hahaha. Emang dari judul lagu itulah FF ini lahir, bahkan lyricnya juga ya?! _

_Maafin author yang bener-bener sok sok gaul ini, see you later, ya. Reviewnya jangan dilupa, teeh! kaang! _


End file.
